


Feferi and Nepeta's Watersports Fun

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their time together as Fefetasprite, Nepeta and Feferi realized they were quite fond of each other - and also that they had a mutual pee fetish. So it wasn't too surprising that afterwards they quickly settled into a happy matespritship full of cat and fish puns. They have lots of fun romping across the dreambubbles together - there's plenty of satisfying sex to be had, lots of dream landscapes to relieve themselves on, and purrhaps even some cute friends to join in on the wet fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nepeta yawned loudly and stretched out, before leaning back and curling up in her plushie pile again. She picked up her tablet to browse through bubblr again. Being in the dreambubbles wasn't so bad, really - once you got over the shock of realizing you were dead and from a doomed timeline, at least. But after you settled down it was nice and relaxing, and there were so many time clones to make friends with. Nepeta smiled to herself as she settled in a little deeper into the pile of scalemates, squiddles, smuppets, and other assorted things she'd been given by various friends.

She had barely caught up on her dashboard, though, when she heard the doorknob turning. Nepeta looked up excitedly, hoping it was who she was waiting for. It was, and in a flash Nepeta had leapt out of her pile and bounced off of the bed for a proper pouncegreeting. 

"Oof!" Feferi took a couple of steps back as Nepeta landed on her, but maintained her balance. Nepeta wrapped her arms around Feferi's shoulders as she landed, and Feferi reached up to grab Nepeta's body. Feferi readjusted her grip so that she was holding Nepeta more comfortably - one arm holding the girl's knees and the other on her upper back - and Nepeta quickly embraced her with a tight hug and nuzzled her face into Feferi's neck. Feferi giggled and laid her cheek against Nepeta's head. "Hey kittyfish! I sea you missed me, glub glub!" 

Nepeta responded with her own giggling, kissing Feferi's neck for a moment before looking up at the girl's face with a grin. "AC is pawlways excited aboat Fefurry! She's the best matespurrit efur." This particular Feferi was from the same timeline as Nepeta - one that had become doomed at some point when they had been combined as Fefetasprite and enjoying their time together. They showed up in the dreambubbles as separate ghosts, but as inseparable friends. And it was pretty much inevitable that they ended up in a quadrant together soon afterwards - after all, they had each had access to the other's thoughts, so they both knew that they found each other attractive and that there were plenty of things they love to do together in bed. 

"Aww! CC feels all warm and fuzzy beclaws of that. And she glubs her matespurrit too." Feferi smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Nepeta's, then quickly kissed her on the lips. After she broke the kiss and pulled back, a mischievous smile spread across her face. "But! After finishing her royal princessly duties, CC reely, reely needs to take a P--E--E! She hopes that her loyal pouncellor can direct her towards the nearest litterbox! Otherwise she might get to sea the empurress do something scandalous in her panties!" 

Nepeta giggled in response, leaning in to kiss Feferi on the lips again. When together as a sprite they had found they shared a pee fetish, and now that they were apart that was a central part of their sex life. Nepeta pondered what she would suggest as the kiss lingered - there were so many ways to go with these sexy roleplays. When they finally finished, she smiled and said, "AC is in need of a litterbox hershellf! She is conchtemplating doing somefin scandalous herself on the purrincess's panties," she said with a sly wink. 

"CC is appalled! Shorely the pouncellor can't be suggesting that she would mark the purrincess's underwear as her territory!" Feferi feigned surprise before breaking down into a fit of giggles. She then grinned, "fur-tuna-tley, I gotta piss so glubbing much it'll be like a flood that'll wash away whatever you try fur shore!"

"Oh reely?" Nepeta smiled and kissed Feferi on the cheek. "Well AC already got a head start marking her furritory so she thinks the empurress betta get going!" She motioned over to a sizable green puddle that she'd left on the carpet near the corner of the room. Living in the dreambubbles had some nice advantages once you got used to it, such as the ability to change the space around you. So Feferi and Nepeta could feel free to use their bubble as a restroom, knowing they could simply imagine away the puddles whenever they wanted.

"CC gasps! Oh no, how could the pouncellor do such a thing! She will certainly have to be punished!" Feferi said in mock indignation, nuzzling her face against Nepeta's. Then she started to lower her girlfriend to the ground. "But furrst the territory must be re-clammed! CC must put the imperial mark on it with her purrincessly urine!"

"Ooh!" Nepeta squealed in delight as she hopped out of Feferi's arms, then held one of the girl's hands as they walked over to the corner. "AC watches from not too fur away, sea-cretly stalking the empurress to watch the ceremony!" 

Feferi walked right onto the puddle left by Nepeta, prodding at it with her toes and giggling as the soggy carpet squished under her feet. "CC apurroves of the pouncellor's attempt to make her castle nice and wet! She makes an imperial decree that the floor ofur here should be kept like an ocean!" With a grin, Feferi stepped into a wide stance and hiked her skirt up to show off her white panties. She quickly reached both of her hands down to her crotch, pulling her panties aside with one and holding herself with the other, and a moment later a fuchsia stream emerged. It splattered down onto the green puddle under her feet at first, but as it gained strength Feferi aimed herself and leaned back so her pee flowed against the nearby wall. 

"AC gasps as she watches the purrincess spray her imperial decree all ofur the royal court!" Nepeta squealed happily as she watched her girlfriend start to relieve herself. She pressed her body against Feferi's back, wrapping one hand around the girl's waist and placing the other firmly against Feferi's butt. Nepeta kissed her girlfriend on the neck, watching the pee stream from over her shoulder the whole time.

"Ahhh! CC apurreciates her gillfrond's affection as she takes a much-needed piss all over efurrything!" Feferi giggled, nuzzling her head against Nepeta's as she gently swayed from side to side so her stream of urine swept across the wall. It left glistening pink droplets on the paint as it flowed down to the baseboard and soaked into the carpet below. Feferi sighed happily again, then turned to kiss Nepeta on the cheek. "Also, CC hopes her display is making AC a bit W--ET! So furry ferry wet!" 

"Oh yessssss," Nepeta purred affectionately. "AC thinks that her panties are pawsitively drenched from getting to sea such a purretty purrincess take a leak!" She giggled, but then took a step backwards from Feferi and reached to quickly pull her pants and underwear down to her ankles and then step out of them. "Howefur... The dignified pouncellor finds hershellf also in need of a load gaper! She hopes the empurress will not mind if she kelps carry out the royal decree!"

"Oooh! The empress would glub to see her trusted advisor give some bassistance!" Feferi grinned and took a conspicuous glance down towards Nepeta's naked crotch. Nepeta giggled in response, and moved closer to Feferi again, standing next to the girl a little farther back from the wall than her. Nepeta put one arm around Feferi's shoulder and brought the other to her crotch, holding on either side of her vulva to aim. With a satisfied groan she started to pee as well, her green-tinted stream shooting out and splattering on the wall a few inches above the baseboard. 

"AC sighs in relief as she purroceeds to empty her bladder! She adds some cute green color to the big pink puddles Fefurry is making in the litterbox," Nepeta said as she aimed her stream up the wall so that it was next to Feferi's. She then slid a bit closer to her girlfriend, pressing her side against Feferi's back and letting her stream spray past tantalizingly close to Feferi's hips. Nepeta nuzzled her face against Feferi's cheek, and the girl nuzzled back as they watched each other piss.

"CC appurroves of declaring efurrywhere to be a litterbox! She thinks she could pee enough to drench this whole dreambubble," Feferi added with a giggle, swaying her hips to the side so her stream sprayed closer to Nepeta's. The two streams intersected briefly, splattering droplets of pee everywhere and prompting a round of giggles from both girls. 

Both girls continued relieving themselves against the wall for a short while longer, listening to the loud splattering of their urine. Finally Nepeta spoke up again with a sly tone, "AC likes the idea of seaing the purrincess pee all ofur the dreambubble! But the pouncellor thinks that she will finish her urination on her fafurite litterbox of all!" She then rotated her body towards Feferi, so her stream sprayed against the girl's leg. Feferi gasped in delight as the warm green liquid hit her outer thigh and started to flow down her gray skin.

"CC is extremely flattered to be AC's favorite litterbox!" Feferi said, turning herself to plant a kiss on Nepeta's cheek. "But personally she purrfurs her own favorite one!" With a grin, she spun around to face Nepeta and let her own stream pour onto the front of her girlfriend's leg. 

Nepeta gasped as the warm liquid flowed over her skin, before emitting a few lusty purrs. Feferi's cheeks were blushing a vibrant pink, and she was wearing a grin that was a bit sheepish but truly satisfied. Nepeta found herself grinning elatedly, too, and she could tell that she was probably blushing just as deeply as Feferi. The two of them slid closer together, intertwining their stances to get themselves nearer to each other's source of flowing piss. With Feferi's thigh right under her crotch, Nepeta no longer had to use one hand to aim, which she took advantage of by placing both hands on Feferi's hips. Feferi continued to use one hand to hold her panties aside and aim, spraying back and forth across Nepeta's skin, but let her free hand drift onto her girlfriend's chest. The two of them looked down to watch each other do their business, and to savor the sensations of their own relief and of their matesprit's warm urine flowing along their skin.

Finally, Nepeta's bladder emptied, and she squeezed out the last squirt of pee onto Feferi's thigh with a happy sigh. Feferi giggled, her stream still going strong. "Aww, all done? Whale, I still gotta pee an ocean here!" she added, wiggling her hips to move her stream back and forth across Nepeta's skin. Nepeta purred approvingly - she always enjoyed getting to feel just how much her girlfriend's massive seadweller bladder could hold. Feferi giggled in response, and slid her body closer to Nepeta's. With a mischievous grin, Feferi slid her panties back over her vulva, her strong stream quickly soaking through the fabric. She then pressed her crotch against Nepeta's thigh, letting her warm pee flow through her underwear and along their squished-together skin. With a satisfied groan, Feferi embraced Nepeta and pulled her into a kiss. 

Nepeta held her pissing girlfriend tight, wrapping one arm around Feferi's back and letting the other drift down to the girl's panties. Nepeta's fingertips brushed against the warm, wet patch of fabric at the bottom of Feferi's butt, and she let her knuckles touch her the rush of fuchsia liquid going down her own skin. Meanwhile, with a needy gasp, Feferi started to thrust her hips and rub her crotch against her matesprit's leg. Nepeta purred receptively, enjoying the mental image of Feferi's vulva and clit grinding against her thigh through the thin layer of fabric that was constantly being flooded by Feferi's piss. The thought plus the sensations prompted a lusty moan from Nepeta, and she kissed Feferi more passionately as the girl continued to hump her leg.

Feferi eagerly snogged her matesprit, continuing to rut against Nepeta's thigh as she relieved herself. Finally the flow of warm liquid down Nepta's leg stream dwindled, and Feferi fully emptied her bladder by squeezing out a few last gushes of piss. "Ahhhhh..." Feferi sighed contentedly into Nepeta's mouth, before pulling back with a satisfied grin. "Now that the empurress has finished her glubbing huge piss, she's gonna clam the sunken treasure of all of that furritory she marked!" With a grin, she gave a few exaggerated grinds against Nepeta's leg to emphasize her lewd intentions.

"AC agrees she is a purrfect treasure to be clammed, and she's purrobably sunken under the waves of pee by now!" Nepeta giggled, nuzzling against Feferi's face. "She invites CC to continue to furrick her leg! And hopefully her nook too. But..." With a quick motion Nepeta reached under Feferi's butt and hoisted the girl into the air. "The pouncellor purrposes that they move to the human bed for this!"

Feferi clung to Nepeta with a delighted laugh. "Certainly... I mean, furrtainly a good idea!" She bucked her hips a bit, and with a groan found that she couldn't quite grind her crotch against anything from this position. "But CC emplores her trusted advisor to move quickly so they can get back to forking!" 

Nepeta laughed, and quickly shuffled over to the bed, turning around and plopping her butt down on it. She slid over far enough to lay down, pulling Feferi on top of her. "Purrhaps like this?" Nepeta smiled and brought her knees up until her thigh pressed against her matesprit's wet panties again. Feferi almost instantly returned humping against Nepeta's skin, and Nepeta guided her matesprit's head down to resume their kiss. 

The two girls lustily made out each other, and it was clear that now Feferi was intent on getting herself off. She ground her crotch purposefully against Nepeta's leg, moaning into her girlfriend's mouth as she did so. Nepeta responded with some purrs of approval, holding Feferi's upper body close to hers as the girl did her thing. It didn't take all that long for Feferi to groan out in pleasure as she climaxed. She gasped and moaned as she orgasmed, still grinding herself against Nepeta's thigh, which was newly dampened with her gushes of slick fluids. Finally Feferi finished, and with a satisfied grin she flopped her body down on top of Nepeta's, hugging her matesprit close and enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. 

Nepeta squeezed Feferi tightly in response, nuzzling their cheeks together and sharing a minute or so of silent affection. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend's body atop of her - especially now that Feferi was nice and warmed up after all of that vigorous humping - and to listen to the girl's breathing. Feferi had started out panting but soon returned to normal breaths, and then started to murmur happily at the nuzzling. When Feferi proceeded to start purring softly, Nepeta couldn't help but start laughing happily, and soon Feferi joined in. When the girls stopped their giggling fit, they turned to face each other with grins. "Wow, you must have been 'reely' horny there! But anyway how're you doing?" Nepeta said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Whew! Yeah, I was!" Feferi responded, reciprocating the quick smooch. "And oh man, I feel wonderful now, that was great. And I was already doing pretty well otherwise. How 'boat you?" 

"Purretty good! I mean, I do have you on top of me!" Nepeta said with a giggle. Her mind then went back to what she'd been doing before Feferi had come in, and she grinned upon remembering something. "Oh! We got a response on that shipping site! From a Jade!" Some of the Solluxes had set up a dating website which had become very popular in the dreambubble, for trolls and humans looking for quadrantmates or just for hookups. Feferi and Nepeta had made a posting to see if anyone wanted to join them for a fun watersports threesome, and just a bit earlier Nepeta had found an enticing response. 

"Oh shell yes! Jades are great!" Feferi responded gleefully. She then added with a giggle, "And she's down to yiff?" 

"Yesss. And lots of territory marking and other litterbox stuff. And she's really nice too!" 

"Whale duh, she is a Jade! They're always nice. But she's a barkbeast, they don't use litterboxes silly!" Feferi said, sticking out her tongue. She then got up on her knees and reached down to fondle with her matesprit's breasts. "But I think we might be able to housetrain her to do her business right here! I'd so wanna watch that." 

"Oh yesssssss... Mmmm," Nepeta responded, closing her eyes to enjoy the mental image of Jade pissing on her chest. Her horniness sprung back to the forefront of her brain, and Nepeta shuddered at the sudden rush of arousal back to her crotch. Fortunately, it was pretty obvious to Feferi what was going on, and with a giggle she climbed lower on the bed and lay down, pressing a kiss on Nepeta's bare crotch. Nepeta groaned and eagerly spread her legs for her girlfriend, and was rewarded with Feferi's tongue and lips sliding along her already-slick vulva. With one hand on her chest and the other running through Feferi's hair, Nepeta let herself drift off into fantasies about having Jade join them for a very wet threesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew! And we're just aboat home!" Feferi said excitedly, uncaptchalouging her keys into her free hand as she bounded down the dreambubble hallway. Nepeta gave an excited squeal from behind as they approached the two girls' shared bedroom, and Feferi unlocked the door ahead of them.

"Yay!" Jade's voice piped up from between them. She squeezed both of her hands, eliciting a giggle from both of the girls whose palms were clasped to hers. The three of them had been on a fun date, visiting plenty of the most fun places in these parts of the bubbles. "That was so much fun! You really know how to treat a girl to a fun time." 

"Tanks!" Feferi said with a delighted chuckle, squeezing Jade's hand in response as they walked into the room. "Whale, I can say for shore that Nepeta knows how to take someone on a reely fun date out on the town!" 

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Nepeta replied, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend. Turning to Jade with a smile, she added, "So does Feferry, fur that matter! And... I'd like to think that we purrobubbly know how to make the date fun back in the bedroom, too." She waggled her eyebrows a bit. 

"I hope so! I've been really looking forward to this. Or should I say, fur-ward?" Jade said with a chuckle, letting her eyes drift down Nepeta's body. The girl was wearing an adorable green cat-themed dress, and Jade had spent more than a little time during their date admiring Nepeta's physique. 

Nepeta gave a delighted gasp. "Fur-ward! A cat pun! Ooh, miss Harley, take me now," she said with a giggle, feigning a swoon. 

Jade grinned and took a step towards Nepeta. "Or is it a dog pun? And most certainly, miss Leijon," she replied, pushing her body up towards Nepeta's and sliding both hands around to Nepeta's rear. The troll responded with a low purr, wrapping her arms around Jade's back to embrace her. After a quick glance at each other, the two girls closed their eyes and pressed their lips together.

Nepeta moaned contentedly as her kiss with Jade lingered. Their lips pulled apart once or twice, but long enough for them to reposition themselves. Jade murmured in approval as she and Nepeta settled in with each other's kissing styles, and they quickly descended into a lustier form of making out. 

And soon enough, Jade felt Feferi's figure press against her back - a welcome sign, since she was really enjoying Nepeta's attention but didn't want to leave her other partner out. She couldn't help but giggle a bit into Nepeta's mouth as the two continued kissing even as Jade playfully ground her butt against Feferi's crotch and leaned against the girl. Soon enough she was tightly sandwiched between her two partners, with Nepeta's hands pressed between her butt and Feferi's thighs, and Feferi's hands nestled between her chest and Nepeta's. 

Jade moaned approvingly as her kiss with Nepeta heated up, and everyone got a bit friskier with their groping. Feferi had laid her head against Jade's shoulder, and by now was planting a trail of kisses along the girl's neck. Her hands were feeling their way around Jade's breasts, and her cheek fin tickled against Jade's cheek just enough to cause the girl to giggle a bit. That wasn't enough to prompt Jade to end her kiss with Nepeta - but what she discovered not too long afterwards was, upon sliding her hands under the girl's dress. "Nepeta!" she said, gasping in feigned shock. "What happened to your underwear?" 

Nepeta gave a mischievous grin, and appeared to mull over what sly response to give for a moment - but then Feferi spoke up from against Jade's neck. "Oh, whale Nepeta doesn't reely like wearing panties out on hot dates! It's purretty fun, sometimes she'll flash you somefin nice to sea. And sometimes she'll be even nautier and pull her skirt out of the way to sit on your lap..." Feferi had lifted her head up, and Jade could see her grinning widely out of the side of her eye. 

Feferi's words made Nepeta blush a little, and she gave Jade a sheepish grin. "Yep, purretty much that. And also it makes it easy to mark my territory a bit whenefur I feel like it. Feferry loves to watch when I do that." 

Jade giggled and raised her eyebrows upon hearing that. "Oooh! But... should I feel slighted that I didn't get to see any of these nice things on our date today?" She gave a playful pout and then stuck her tongue out.

Nepeta giggled. "Well, I tried to be a nice gill for our furst date. But purrhaps I can make it up to you now that we're home?" 

Feferi laughed excitedly at that, and Jade couldn't help but join in. "Well, I think that might be a start! And maybe you could show me what you and Feferi were talking about the next time we go out together?" 

"I'll make shore she's at her furriskiest next time!" Feferi interjected with a hearty chuckle. "Sea-riously, you just tease her a bit befurhand, and whisper some nauty ideas about being a territorial kitty in her ear and suddenly she's the leakiest matesprit you could ever want!" 

"Fefurry!" Nepeta said with a bit of a whine, blushing a bit more deeply now. "You're one to talk about being the leakiest matespurrit efur! Though I guess with you it's more of a flood than a leak." She turned her gaze to Jade and smiled naughtily again. "You wouldn't pawsibly believe the huge pink puddles she can make in the nautiest places! Or how furrequently! And don't worry, I know just how to get her do to that fur us."

"Oooh, well well well," Jade said with a grin, intrigued by what she was hearing. "So should I take this as a 'yes' for a second date? And for you guys to make sure you're both at your piss-iest?" She giggled delightedly at the idea, leaning in to plant a kiss on Nepeta's nose. Both Feferi and Nepeta gave some happy laughs and excited murmurs. A few moments later, Jade spoke up again. "Anyway... on a related topic, man I really have to pee! And I don't suppose either of you would have any suggestions for somewhere I could use as a load gaper?" 

"Whale, efurrywhere, duh!" Feferi said with an excited squeal. "You betta soak this whole part of the dreambubbles, gill!" She gave Jade another squeeze from behind, with one arm drifting low enough so the hug emphasized Jade's urge to pee.

"Oof! Geez, I don't think I have a big enough bladder for that, Feferi! I mean, I guess I could use my spacey powers to put on a big show at some point, but... maybe not the very first time?" Jade nonetheless giggled at the thought, and craned her head around to kiss Feferi on the cheek.

"Pfft, Feferry gets so silly sometimes!" Nepeta said with a giggle. "There's plenty of more specific places I could purrpose as your litterbox... Fur instance..." Nepeta gave a mischievous grin as she leaned back from Jade and pulled her hands up to her chest, pushing her breasts up and together. 

"Ooh! A purrfect place to take a leak, I agree," Feferi laughed, reaching one hand out to grab at her matesprit's breasts. She then planted a quick kiss on Jade's cheek before adding, "...And maybe on mine too? You wouldn't leave a cute seadweller high and dry, would you?" 

Jade gave a delighted gasp and a grin spread across her face. "Whoa, you two really don't wait around to get frisky. Furrisky? Anyway, I like it." With a quick chuckle she slid her way out from between the two girls' embraces and started to bunch her own dress up towards her waistband. "Think we could use a bit less clothing, though?" 

"I couldn't agree more!" Nepeta said, and in a flash her own dress was pulled up over her head and tossed aside, revealing the girl's totally naked body underneath. Jade whistled approvingly as Nepeta struck a silly pose for a second before moving over to Feferi. She watched excitedly as Nepeta grabbed Feferi's skirt and tugged it to the ground. The two girls came together for a kiss as Nepeta fiddled with Feferi's shirt, and Jade took the opportunity to flip her own dress over her head and off. 

"Ahh! Feels nice to be wearing a bit less," Jade said, striking a pose for a second but soon moving on to running her fingers over her own lingerie. The bra and panties she had were her favorite - jet black and very lacy, emblazoned with one white hero-of-space symbol on each cup of the bra and another on the front of the panties, and luxuriously silky against her skin. As she played with her underwear, she watched as Nepeta peeled Feferi's shirt off, revealing a cute pink bikini underneath. 

"Shell yes! I reely like your underwear, Jade!" Feferi said with a grin and a thumbs-up sign. Nepeta was already reaching around to undo her bikini top, and Feferi then hooked her fingers into he waistband of the bottom and tugged. "I think you'd look even more purrfect with it on the floor, though." She gave a huge toothy grin and stuck out her tongue. 

"Pfft, I think I look pretty great either way!" Jade couldn't help but giggle. She shuffled over to the bed and plopped her butt on the corner of the mattress. "Don't worry, you ladies'll get to see plenty of me naked! But I wanted to leave this on just a liiittle bit longer. I've always liked how it feels when it gets wet..." She gave a bit of a bashful grin and a wink. 

"Ooh!" Nepeta gave a little squeal and then an excited purr, before turning to her now-naked girlfriend. "So, Fefurry, do you give your offishial empurress authorization to go ahead with opurration piss-on-Jade's-cute-underwear?" 

"Yessss," Feferi said through a laugh, leaning forward to pepper Nepeta's cheeks and lips with some kisses. "We should definitely purroceed on something with a codename like that. I couldn't think of a betta one myself!" She nuzzled against Nepeta's face for a moment more, then turned to Jade. "So, have you picked a nice place in here for all of us to pee all over each other?" 

"Aww, you two are so adorable. Adorabubble, even!" Jade said, grinning as she watched them. After hearing Feferi's question, she nodded and got up on her knees, crawling towards the center of the mattress. "Well, I was thinking we could just go on your bed! Looks like you have it nicely set up for that." At the moment, the bed was covered with a thin sheet, and underneath it Jade could feel a layer of towels and then the crinkling of a plastic mattress cover. She got the impression that the two leaky matesprits wet their shared bed regularly, and she was excited to join in on the fun. 

"Heehee, thanks!" Nepeta replied, climbing onto the bed and towards Jade. "And that sounds purrfect, you should definitely use this as your litterbox as much as you want. I'm shore Feferi agrees," she said, looking over her shoulder at the other girl who had sat on the mattress beside her. 

"Oh, yes, absolutely," Feferi said with a giggle, sliding forward and wrapping an arm around Nepeta's shoulders. "So Jade, how aboat all of that peeing you said you had to do?" She reached forward and gently pressed at the skin above Jade's panties.

"Still have to do it! And even as a doggy girl a litterbox sounds pretty good now. Even purr-etty good," Jade said, giving a sheepish smile and winking at Nepeta. She shifted her position, plopping her butt down on the sheets and leaning back, and sliding her legs apart to expose the crotch of her panties. Jade reached a hand down to run her fingers over the silky fabric covering her soft skin. With her thighs apart and her thoughts on what she was about to do, a pang of need surged through Jade's body and elicited a strong gasp. And with two naked girls smiling excitedly in front of her, Jade felt no need to fight it, and with an exaggerated sigh she let go. A gush of warm liquid spurted out into her panties, soaking into the fabric and then starting to dribble through onto the sheets below. "Ahhhh!" 

"Oooh!" Feferi reacted with delight upon seeing Jade's panties dampen. With a grin she slid her hand forward, and touched her fingers against the silky - and now wet with warm liquid - fabric that clung to the skin of Jade's crotch. Jade gave an excited gasp, sliding her legs a bit farther apart and pressing herself against Feferi's fingers and rocking her hips in approval. She had already been more than a little horny from flirting with her two partners during their date, not to mention the fun they'd had over the last few minutes, and now the act of wetting herself gave Jade another jolt of arousal. She continued to let a flow of urine drain out from her bladder, a fairly slow and lazy stream for now, but still enough to keep a constant flow of warmth over her vulva and over Feferi's fingers. 

"Eeeeee! Jade's reely being nauty on our bed, isn't she, Fefurry?" Nepeta squealed excitedly, leaning forward and sliding her own hand in as well. Feferi let her girlfriend's fingers wiggle in between her hand and Jade's underwear. Jade giggled at the additional touching, enjoying as Nepeta's fingers traced the outline of her labia through the drenched fabric of her panties, and offering a quick strong spurt of warm piss against the girl's hand before returning to her previous leisurely rate of peeing. Nepeta slid her fingers around for several moments, giggling excitedly as she enjoyed Jade's urine running over her fingers. Then she looked back up at the girl's face with a sly grin. "But Jade, you were going to give us more of a feel of your pee than this, right?" Nepeta said, looking on expectantly and reaching her free hand up to play with one of her breasts as a reminder of what she had suggested a few minutes ago. 

"Ooh, well let's see about that, then," Jade replied with a giggle. She slid her hand down between her legs, rubbing her fingers from the dry front part of her panties to the wet patch she was still peeing through. Nepeta and Feferi both pulled their hands back and instead leaned in to see what Jade was going to do. Jade flashed them a grin before looking down at her crotch again. She pressed her hand against the warm fabric and wiggled her fingers through the dribble of pee she was still letting out through it. After enjoying that for a moment, Jade proceeded to tug the crotch of her panties aside to bare her pissing vulva. Her still-small stream pattered down onto the sheet maybe half a foot in front of her, a bit beyond the point where her previous puddle had expanded. 

"Glub yes, that's what I like to sea!" Feferi said with a grin, waving her fingers through Jade's flowing stream. Jade smiled back and then, with a sigh, relaxed her bladder fully. Her newly-strengthened stream projected out farther, spraying up to Feferi's palm and even her wrist. The glistening yellowish liquid splattered all around, making plenty of new wet patches around the sheet. Feferi giggled and withdrew her hand, letting Jade pee farther forward, her stream arcing slightly up and making it a couple feet away from her body before hitting the bed. Jade laughed excitedly and curled up a bit more, aiming her stream up slightly farther, and shifted a bit to one side so that her gushing urine splattered against Nepeta's thigh. 

"Mmmm... So warm," Nepeta said with a purr, running her hand through the liquid splattering onto her leg. "But that still isn't quite what you purromised!" With a sly smile she leaned forward a bit, reaching her hands to her chest to cradle her bare breasts. 

Jade giggled in response, giving a wide grin as she continued to spray out a gush of pee onto Nepeta's thigh. "Well that just wouldn't do, would it?" With that she leaned back a slight bit more and curled her thighs up farther, and shifted how she was holding herself to aim. Her pee arced up into the air, with the top of the stream just making it to Nepeta's chest and landing on the girl's gray skin. The piss she was projecting spread out a bit, with a spray of urine projecting out a bit lower than the main stream and splattering all around on Nepeta's legs and the bed. 

With a grunt, Jade squeezed as hard as she could with her bladder, getting a bit more height with her stream so it gushed more forcefully against Nepeta's breasts. The girl also sank herself down a bit more, giving a deep moan of pleasure as she rubbed the warm liquid against herself. "Yessssssss..." Satisfied with how far and high she was projecting her piss, Jade wiggled her hips back and forth to spread her yellow-tinged stream across Nepeta's chest. 

"Ooh, ooh, do me too!" Feferi piped up, grinning widely and leaning in next to Nepeta. She wrapped her arm around her matesprit's back and pressed her body in close, so it was easy for Jade to rotate her hips a bit and direct her pee towards the seadweller. Feferi gave an excited gasp as the warm liquid pattered onto her chest, and reached her free hand up to fondle herself and feel it against her skin. 

Jade giggled in delight as she continued to relieve herself up into the air and onto her partners, both of whom now had glistening droplets of her pee dotting their bare chests. "Ooh, wow you guys, this is really fun! I don't think I've ever done something like this before. Or befur?" she said with a chuckle, watching her stream as it gushed out out from her crotch, arced through the air in front of her, and landed on soft gray skin. The position she had settled on peeing from felt new and a bit strange - balancing her whole body in this curled-up position would probably be a bit of an ab workout, at least - but it worked just fine and Jade was plenty sure she could hold herself here until she was done emptying her bladder. 

By now, Jade had pissed quite a bit, and with a bit of disappointment she realized that she was getting close to emptying out despite all that she had drank earlier. With a grunt she squeezed even harder, pushing her stream up even higher. She couldn't resist her temptation to aim up the girls' necks and towards their faces - both Feferi and Nepeta laughed excitedly as a gush of urine sprayed against their cheeks. Feferi turned away a bit, letting it splatter against her cheek fin, while Nepeta leaned in and put her lips in the path of the spray with an eyebrow waggle towards Jade.

Jade wasn't able to keep herself pissing that forcefully for long, and soon enough her stream settled back down the girls' chests. Feferi and Nepeta turned to kiss each other, and Jade couldn't help but coo "Awww!" at the sight. She aimed herself back and forth across their bodies as her stream started to dwindle both in volume and in force. When it was barely able to make it to make it to their waists, Jade decided that was a good place to end, and let her legs crash down to the bed and her body relax with a sigh of relief. "Whew!" There was still a bit left in her bladder, and Jade replaced her damp panties over her crotch and let the rest of her urine soak out onto the fabric. 

"Ohh man, that was so furreaking hot," Nepeta said, her voice dripping with lust but nonetheless sounding very satisfied with what she'd just experienced. She glanced down and, apparently noticing that Jade was still dribbling urine into her panties, pressed her palm firmly against the girl's crotch. Jade groaned from the sudden touch, and was a bit surprised to find her body shiver from arousal - she'd been a bit horny throughout their date, but what she'd just done had sent her libido into overdrive faster than she had expected. Jade rocked her hips against Nepeta's touch as she let out her last few gushes of warm pee into her underwear. Meanwhile, Feferi had crawled forward on her other side and leaned in over Jade's face with a grin. With a happy murmur Jade pressed her lips against Feferi's and wrapped an arm around her back, and pulled the girl in for some lusty snogging. 

For a few moments Jade wondered if she could just sink into a blissful state and get off right then. She was horny enough to get off quickly, with plenty of fresh memories of the pissing she'd just done to mull over, and Nepeta's fingers rubbing her through her damp and still-warm panties would certainly be enough stimulation. So she kissed Feferi deeply and rocked herself purposefully against Nepeta's hand for a bit longer. But just as she was getting into a rhythm, Feferi pulled back and looked on expectantly between Jade and Nepeta, and Nepeta stopped her rubbing. Jade couldn't help but let out a little disappointed sigh.

"Whale, someone's sort of eager!" Feferi said with a smirk, looking down at Jade still lightly rocking herself against Nepeta's hand. Jade gave a disappointed pout, and Feferi giggled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Oh, we'll have plenty of time fur that soon. But I've gotta take a shell of a leak first!" With that Feferi slid back from Jade, and started to get up.

"Heehee!" Nepeta gave an excited chuckle as she slid forward in Feferi's absence, positioning herself between Jade's still-parted legs. "AC purrfesses a similar need! And she pawnders marking her territory all over and around Jade's cute human pussy! If that would be okay, of course." Nepeta gave a hopeful smile, and pressed against Jade's crotch with the hand that was still touching the fabric of her underwear. 

"Ooooh, yes, that sounds... really nice," Jade replied with a bit of a groan of anticipation. Pissing in her panties and having her own warm urine flow over her vulva and the sensitive skin nearby had been a huge turn-on already, and having Nepeta's pee flow over her sounded even better. She let her eyes drift from the girl's face downward, lingering her gaze on Nepeta's still-damp chest, her toned belly, and to her bare crotch and the green-colored skin peeking out from underneath. Jade gave another needier groan as she imagined the warmth from the girl relieving herself flowing across her most sensitive parts. And as much as she loved her silky panties, she certainly wanted to feel this against her bare crotch. "Mmmm... Nepeta, want to take these off for me?" She slid her fingers into the waistband, beginning to tug it down along her thighs. 

Nepeta reached her hands to Jade's thighs, but at the same time gave a bit of a pout. "I suppurrse so, but... I kind of wanted to pee on them myshellf! And, pawsibly yiff you through them afterwards..." She gave a sly smile and a wink.

Jade gave an intrigued moan, as her mind envisioned Nepeta doing the things she had just suggested. It would be nice to have even more sexy memories to be reminded of whenever she wore this pair of underwear in the future, after all. She hesitated as she tried to decide what would please her aching arousal more, before suddenly having some inspiration. "Ooh!" Jade said, her face lighting up with an excited grin. "How about you take them and put them on yourself? I've done lots of naughty stuff in them, but I've never had another girl take a leak through them. And I haven't ever gotten myself off rubbing on the outside." Jade giggled and fiddled with her waistband again. She could tell Nepeta was a bit smaller than her, so her panties would fit loosely on the girl but still stay on. The mental image prompted another surge of arousal, and with a moan Jade looked hopefully on at the girl. 

Instead of a response coming from in front of her, one came from above. "Ooh, that sounds hot! You should do that, Nepeta!" Feferi said, clapping her hands excitedly from her position standing on the bed. Jade hadn't really been paying attention to the naked seadweller for the moment - Nepeta's proposition had been occupying the forefront of her mind - but now that Feferi was standing above her shoulder, Jade felt a surge of excitement over what she was about to do. And she didn't have to wait long, since a moment later a few drops of liquid sprayed down to her bare skin, followed by a continuous gush of warm pink-tinted liquid. "Ahhhhh! I reely hafta go." 

Jade groaned needily as Feferi's urine sprayed down at her shoulder and neck, gushing over her skin and running off in all directions. The rivulets that flowed down her front met her bra and soaked in. The warmth spread through the fabric over her breast, making her shudder a little, and Jade twisted her chest towards the thick stream. Feferi obliged her with a giggle, spraying her pee back and forth across the girl's breasts. Meanwhile, Nepeta had started tugging at Jade's panties, and she briefly pushed her butt up off of the bed to let the girl remove them completely. Jade kept her attention on the pissing troll above, though, and brought a hand up to touch her breasts through her now-soaked bra. "Ooh, Feferi, this feels so nice..."

Feferi gave a delighted laugh, aiming her stream to give a quick splash up Jade's neck and on her cheek before returning to spraying the girl's chest. "It feels reely nice up here too! Both finally getting to take a leak, and getting to be this nauty." She gave a contented sigh and patted Jade's head, gently stroking her dog ears. "It's glubbing hot to take a pee all ofur a cute friend's boobs." Jade gave a murmur of approval and glanced up at Feferi to flash her a quick smile, but now her attention had largely moved back to Nepeta. The girl had quickly slid on Jade's silky wet panties, and with a low purr she was tracing her finger against the outline of her vulva through the soaked fabric. 

"Oh yesssss," Nepeta murmured to herself, continuing to touch herself through Jade's underwear even as she slid into a kneeling position over the girl's crotch. Then, with a grin, she looked up. "Sorry Jade, these are so nice I think I need to mark them as my territory." With that, a new patch of glistening dampness appeared on the fabric, and a moment later a thin stream of green liquid started to flow off of it. The urine dribbled down onto the front of Jade's crotch, inducing another moan. Nepeta's flow quickly picked up for full force, and with a giggle she adjusted her position so her piss gushed directly down onto Jade's vulva, which only made the girl's moan louder and needier.

"Oh, god, you guys," Jade gasped, sliding her legs a bit apart as two streams of piss cascaded down onto her. With Nepeta's pee flowing directly against her already achingly-aroused clit and labia, Jade found it impossible to keep from sliding her hand back between her legs, dragging her fingers across her folds and flicking them under the flowing urine. Soon enough she was rubbing herself in earnest, not able to keep back from masturbating. "Mmph... Guys, I think I'm gonna just... get myself off here, okay?" 

"Aww, are we turning you on that much?" Nepeta replied teasingly, her smile showing a hint of pride at the accomplishment as she continued to wet herself through Jade's panties. She swayed back and forth on her knees, glancing down as she splattered her warm urine across Jade's crotch and thighs for a moment. Nepeta quickly returned to directing her aim back towards the girl's vulva and the hand rubbing it, though, and looked up at her again. "Whale, purrhaps you should do what you need. But I'm still gonna want to furrick you after I'm done here." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Jade didn't need to be told twice, and with a grunt started to masturbate more purposefully, grinding her clit against her palm as she continued to work along her labia with her fingers. She found herself rocking back and forth as she did so, her whole body overtaken by her quest to get herself off. Jade moaned and let her eyelids droop, her focus on the sensations of the two streams of warm liquid running over her skin, but her eyes open enough to keep a view of Nepeta's crotch. In between gasps, Jade did manage to reply to the girl's last statement. "Mmph... Don't worry, I'll... be up for as much yiffing... as you want." 

"Eee!" Nepeta gave a squeal of delight. "Purrfect!" The girl giggled a bit, then reached down to the panties she was pissing through. She tugged at the saturated fabric of the crotch, pulling it aside and letting her green-tinted stream spray out in the open. Jade gave a grunt of approval at the sight, and another when Nepeta adjusted her aim, spraying her warm pee back and forth against Jade's hand and her vulva below it. 

"Ooh... Wow, Jade, you reely know how to put on a hot show!" Feferi said from above, her arousal apparent from her voice. She had been continuing to direct her stream back and forth across Jade's chest, so the girl's bra was totally soaked by now, and so Feferi adjusted her aim a bit lower. The thick stream of pink-colored liquid gushed down against Jade's belly, and then even lower, pattering down near where Nepeta was peeing as well.

Jade gave a sharp gasp. She had already worked herself up close to a climax, and now she could feel - and see - both of her partner's pee streams gushing against her crotch and her hand. That was enough to push her over the edge, and Jade couldn't help but squeal out in ecstasy as she came. She leaned in towards Feferi to try to keep herself steady, resting her head on the girl's belly as her body rocked in its throes of orgasm. Feferi giggled, moving her hand to run through Jade's hair and over her doggy ears, and letting her warm stream just spray out onto Jade's shoulder below her. 

Nepeta gasped and giggled as she watched Jade finger herself through her climax, continuing to spray her own urine around against Jade's crotch and hand. Her stream was starting to dwindle, but Jade still savored every moment of feeling the warm liquid patter on her sensitive skin during this period of bliss. She closed her eyes and rode out the tail end of her orgasm, rocking her hips against her hand as she enjoyed all of the sensations of the moment plus the memories of what she'd just done. As her movements started to calm and she moved to her afterglow, Jade felt Nepeta stop peeing on her and instead shift forward with her body.

Opening her eyes, Jade was met by Nepeta's grin, but only for a moment before the girl pushed forwards to press their lips together. Jade happily kissed her as Nepeta pressed their bodies together, and reached behind to unclasp her bra. Both girls moaned a bit as Feferi directed her still-flowing pee stream between their bodies to splatter against where their breasts met. God, it was just the perfect way to follow up an amazing orgasm - the only problem was that the leaning-halfway-back position Jade had been in was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. So Jade slid back to plop herself down on the sheet, pulling Nepeta with her and giggling at the squishing of the sodden towels beneath it and the crinkling sound of the plastic cover below that. Jade sighed contentedly as she felt the warm urine that had pooled underneath her shift below her back, and she wrapped both arms tightly around Nepeta as they snogged and she enthusiastically groped the girl's butt through her borrowed soaked panties. 

Feferi laughed excitedly from above, and Jade could feel her continuing to pee down on Nepeta's back for a moment longer. But then she stopped, and soon Jade felt a bounce on the mattress as Feferi plopped down onto her knees behind their heads. Nepeta continued to kiss Jade for a little longer, but eventually stopped and got up, smiling excitedly at both of her partners. 

Jade sighed happily as she lay on the wet bed and looked between both Feferi and Nepeta above her, curious to see if they had anything in particular in mind for getting themselves off. She would have been up for pretty much whatever they wanted, though at the moment she was quite content laying there and hoped they could fuck her right there - and fortunately that looked to be what they were moving towards. Nepeta shifted her position so she was kneeling with her legs intertwined with Jade's, one knee sliding in underneath one of Jade's legs and the second going over Jade's other thigh, so the bottom of Nepeta's panties - Jade's panties, that Nepeta was wearing - touch down on the front of Jade's crotch. Feferi meanwhile slid forward so she was kneeling with one leg on either side of Jade's head and shoulders, looking towards Nepeta and straddling the Jade's face so the girl got a lovely look at her crotch and butt. 

Nepeta slid the unclasped bra off of Jade's arms, finally baring her body completely, and Jade couldn't help but reach up to fondle herself and play with her breasts teasingly. Jade expected Feferi to start lowering herself down onto her face, but instead the girl reached to hold either side of her deep fuchsia vulva and started to urinate once again. Jade gasped in delight as once again her chest was sprayed with warm liquid, and she watched Feferi pee from only about a foot over her face. She moved her hands, letting Feferi aim back and forth across the bare skin of her breasts. "Geez, you still have to go? You can really hold a lot." 

"Yep! She basically much has a bladder the size of a whale, it's purrfect," Nepeta said with an excited giggle, waving her fingers around under her girlfriend's flowing piss and causing it to spray around over Jade's upper body. By that time Jade had pulled her thighs up so her vulva pressed against Nepeta's through her panties, and Nepeta pushed down against it. Jade expected Nepeta to start humping back and forth, but found herself surprised once again, letting out a squeal of delight as she felt a flood of new warmth and wetness against her vulva. Nepeta sighed deeply, but she didn't have much left before she fully emptied her bladder. But two could play that game - with a light grunt Jade squeezed out a few small gushes of urine she still had inside, earning an excited gasp from Nepeta as she did so.

"Yep! I glubbing love my bladder," Feferi said with a happy chuckle. "And wow, Nepeta, did we really actually get you to want to put on underwear on your own volition?" Jade's gaze had been transfixed on Feferi's pissing vulva, but she glanced downward to see that sure enough, Nepeta had slid on Jade's bra and was reaching behind herself to clasp it. It was definitely too big for her, hanging loosely over her shoulders, but nonetheless Nepeta purred softly and cupped her hands over her breasts through the fabric of the bra and the Feferi urine soaked into it.

"Mmm... If you're wearing cute lingerie and take a pee on it I'll definitely wear it. And pawsibly even if you do that on mine," Nepeta said with a happy sigh. She watched as Feferi continued to relieve herself on Jade's breasts, though her spray of piss was finally starting to dwindle. A few moments later Feferi sighed deeply and her stream turned to a dribble of pee down onto Jade's face before stopping entirely. Jade couldn't help but laugh as some fuchsia droplets splattered onto her glasses. Feferi looked down at her with a giggle, shaking her butt a bit. Nepeta reached out to grab at each of their chests, then said, "So, ready to furrick this cutie?" 

"Let's fork her!" With that, Feferi lowered herself down, giving a moan when Jade met her vulva with a lick. Jade circled her tongue around the outer edges of Feferi's labia, tasting a bit of the girl's urine and a lot of her arousal. When Feferi settled down fully over her face, Jade pushed her lips against her vulva and started to lick and kiss and suck around the sensitive deep-pink skin. Meanwhile, Nepeta had started to grind back and forth against Jade's crotch, leaning forward as she did so to play with Jade's breasts. The wet fabric of the panties tugged at her labia and ground down around her clit, and Jade found that her vulva was still plenty wet and already raring to go for another round. 

So Jade moaned contentedly into Feferi's nook as she got busy eating the girl out, and couldn't help but rock back and forth alongside Nepeta's humping. Her hands drifted to Nepeta's hips, holding the girl as she thrust against her, and she fiddled with the waistband of her favorite pair of panties - god, it turned her on so much that Nepeta had put them on, pissed into them, and now was fucking her through them. Above her, Feferi and Nepeta had leaned in and started to kiss each other, their hands wandering around between their own bodies and occasionally down to fondle Jade's chest. 

Jade continued to rut gently against Nepeta's crotch as the girl humped her - the silky fabric between their vulvas had started to dry out as it rubbed between them, but now it was dampening again from their combined arousal. Jade was gasping and groaning a bit into Feferi's crotch as she licked up and down between the girl's folds and occasionally into her slit, kissing her upper lip along the girl's vulva. Feferi was plenty slick with arousal by now, and she had started to rock her hips a bit to grind her clit against Jade's lower lip. From the muffled lusty sounds coming from the two girls snogging above her, Jade was pretty sure everything was going quite well.

Sure enough, Nepeta soon let out a long groan and started rubbing against Jade with long, deliberate thrusts of her hips. The panties she was wearing dampened more as she came, her slick fluids dripping through down onto Jade's crotch. And a few moments later Feferi climaxed as well, starting to gush her own wetness against Jade's lips - most went into her mouth and she slurped it down, but a bit crept out against her cheeks, nose, and chin. Jade sighed happily and continued to hump and lick at her partners' respective vulvas, doing her best to give both of them satisfying orgasms through the end - and to keep working herself up towards her own. 

With satisfied groans of their own, Nepeta and Feferi soon calmed their motions down, continuing to kiss each other as they enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms. Nepeta shifted her position to rub the front of her crotch against Jade's vulva, and Jade rocked purposefully against her in response now that her full focus was on getting herself off again. Jade planted little lusty kisses around Feferi's vulva and thighs, moaning happily as Nepeta continued fucking her. Soon enough she reached her climax, rocking against Nepeta as her body spasmed with pleasure and her vulva added yet more wetness to the fabric of her panties. Her second orgasm of the day was heavenly, and as it wound down and she sank back into the pee puddle she was lying in, the world felt perfect to Jade. 

Nepeta and Feferi soon climbed off of Jade, who smiled warmly up at both girls. Nepeta slipped out of Jade's pee-soaked underwear, which Jade watched intently for a moment. Then Feferi plopped down on the bed next to her with a grin, and Jade rolled onto her side to press a kiss onto her lips. One kiss quickly became several, and then an extended makeout. That lasted until Nepeta lay down on Jade's other side, pressed her now-bare body against the girl's back, and started to kiss at her neck. 

"Mmmph, you guys, that was amazing," Jade said, sighing contentedly as she pulled Feferi towards her so she was snuggled tightly between both girls. "God, it's been a while since I've had a good lay with some sexy watersports." 

"Aww, tanks! You were great too," Feferi said, kissing Jade on the forehead. "So, water you going to want to do next?"

Jade giggled. "Well I think cuddling here for a little longer would be nice! But then maybe we should do some laundry and take a shower since everything definitely smells like pee. And do some more fucking a bit later, of course." 

"Mmm, shore thing," Nepeta piped up from behind her. "But I think you might pawsibly end up smelling like pee again sooner rather than later! And on that note, I think I should purrpare us some nice large glasses of iced tea as soon as we're done our shower."


End file.
